


Come Together

by mairel0n



Category: Eurovision Song Contest 2016 - Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Shades of London Series - Maureen Johnson
Genre: Drinking Games, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairel0n/pseuds/mairel0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronicling the events of the 2016 Eurovision Grand Final as viewed by London's most secret government agency.<br/>Expect drinking games, traditional American Ignorance and misplaced patriotism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Rory Eats Crisps

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written ANYTHING besides assignment since some poorly planned and executed fics back in High School so things are going to be a little rough.  
> The idea came to me in the shower one time and has been weeks since then so I'll have to listen to EVERYTHING again (what a shame) to make sure things are just right.

 

On the 14th of May, 2016, Callum Mitchell and Bhuvana “Boo” Chodhari gathered to fulfil their now yearly ritual of watching the Eurovision Grand Final over a truly excessive array of packaged foods. Despite the events of the last few months, spirits were high, flags were proudly displayed, pyjamas snugly secured, shots lined up, and phones within reach. Boo took up residence in her rightful place on the left of the couch, with her feet stretched well across to Callum’s territory on the right. It was a comfortable, if often disputed position. This year’s event promised to add some new elements to the proceedings. The first being the inclusion of Australia as regular contestants in the competition, which was sure to cause some upset should they actually win. The second was Aurora “Rory” Deveaux who, while naive in the ways of the Song Contest, insisted after a quick Google search on the topic that it was an important cultural event she should partake in to "broaden her horizons" and "engage in local festivities". She sat on the worn carpet, quite comfortably draped in a star spangled banner. The third, and perhaps most surprising addition to this night was the presence of one Stephen Dene, who apparently had his own annual tradition of staying late at the office, drinking too much coffee, and ignoring the Contest so well that Boo often wondered if he even knew it existed. He sat in his usual chair, reading his usual book not so much as glancing at the screen. I, Freddie Sellars, intrepid investigator and the newest member of the Shades, was also invited to the viewing party. For the first time since I was 15, I was single on Eurovision Night and while this was undoubtedly an unfortunate situation to find myself in, it presented an unmissable opportunity to observe my new team in what was arguably their natural habitat. I found my place on the floor at Boo’s feet, covered in an incredibly fluffy feather duvet and occasionally the recipient of eye watering braiding at her deft hands. 

 The following details the events of the broadcast.

“And you've seriously never heard about it before?” Callum asked Rory for what had to be the fourth time. The fact that the very international, very publicised event had somehow escaped her notice over the last few months seemed unlikely. Then again dying, getting recruited by a secret branch of the government, getting stabbed, being drugged, expelled, kidnapped, and used as an ingredient in an ancient ritual in the span of a few months would be enough to distract anyone from the festivities.  

Rory popped open a packet of crisps, emptying it into one of the waiting bowls on the table. “Nope. But if it’s anything like the Bénouville High Annual Talent Show, I’m looking forward to it. Last time I went- I think it was two years ago? - one of the juniors got half way through the first verse of  _I Wanna Sex You Up_  before they could shut him down.” She gave a hearty chuckle, fishing for the last few crisps left in the packet, “Year before that, my friend Sara decided she’d try a burlesque routine she’d copied from her aunt but right before she was supposed to go on she lost one of her- Wait it’s STARTING SOMEONE HIT THE LIGHTS-”

With her tale abandoned, we settled in and _The 61st_   _Eurovision Song Contest_ \- _Live from Stockholm_ \- began.


	2. An Intoduction to Spanx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Contest begins, Rory is introduced to the less conventional side of Europe, British alcohol laws, and men's Spanx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing with this.  
> I've decided not to question it.

The display of flags arrived in an explosion of laser lights and male Spanx. A parade of artists and models lined the stage, dressed in what can only be described as the deranged art projects of an origami master. Tight fitted body suits were overlayed with paper art and injected with colour through the flags of the countries being paraded through. Rory sat eyes boggled, transfixed, softly repeating the country’s names after the announcer. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd heard of half of them before. This was, of course, par for the course for Eurovision- the flash, the bang, the Spanx- but it was interesting seeing someone else experience it for the first time. Like she was seeing behind the refined façade the continent hides behind, the utter absurdity we’re capable of.

One after another, the contestants entered the stage. Azerbaijan’s contestant, in all her golden glory, strutted onto the stage in a skin tight jumpsuit, blowing kisses to the crowd. Lose curls fell around her heart-shaped face, framing her like some kind of glittery goddess. I wasn't the only one moved by her - Callum swore softly as she entered the screen, a look of deep, er, _admiration_ in his eyes. This earned him a soft kick to the ribs from Boo and raised eyebrows from Stephen, though his eyes remained squarely on the book he was still pretending to read. The parade continued, the heavy bass of the opening song shifting to a more subdued Ballard. Contestants glittering, smouldering and strutting their way down the stage between bursts of light.

Things began to get interesting after a dead drop from a model wearing what appeared to be an elephant head on their chest- the floor filled with red and gold flames and a girl in what looked to be a kimono entered the stage.

“And it begins!” cried Boo, diving for a shot glass. She passed along a bright pink concoction to Callum and nudged a blue-filled glass in my direction before downing her own. Callum reached over to tap our glasses, and followed suit. Rory, the only one still under-age and - being under the roof of a policeman- unable to drink, frowned up at the pair on the couch.

“And what was that for?” she asked, archly, “and where’s mine?” she let out a goofy snort, sending Boo into raptures.

“You’re not having anything.” Stephen replied from his chair, finally acknowledging our presence. Her eyes snapped to him, wiping the grin from her face.

“Of course. I forgot I wasn't allowed to have fun here.” Her words had bite and a strange energy settled across the room. Stephen finally looked away, directing his attention back to the book. “You’re eighteen in three weeks, Rory. Do as you like then, but not tonight.”

Whatever happened between those two left things feeling really… strange. I know I only showed part way through their story, but even I know something changed the dynamics of the group. Callum told me that, before Stephen had “died”, he’d caught the two of them together. I’d seen it myself, in my time watching them. Something about them moulded together but whatever had happened left them fractured, lashing out with barbed tongues at one another when they spoke. So often, she gazed at him- when he was turned away, when no one was supposed to be looking-a crease forming between her brows, as if she was missing some piece of a puzzle. He, in turn, looked to be on the verge of an apology, an explanation, every time their eyes met. Whatever broke between them was beginning to take its toll on the team.

“Don’t stress, yeah?” Boo said, shooting a cold look at Stephen, “I don’t drink- haven’t since the accident. You know that.” She turned to Rory, “Go ahead and have any of the blue ones. It’s just sports drink. It’s legal.” Rory finally dragged her gaze away and accepted a glass. She, too, shot a look to Stephen’s side of the room. Something akin to defiance.

Callum cleared his throat. “That one’s for Cultural Appropriation. Two for weird costumes or songs and laser light shows, three for mentions of Peace or Love and however many you need to get through a ballad.” Onscreen, the camera panned over the audience, showing an array of flags. I was pleased to note how many rainbow ones were dotted throughout the crowd. They settled back quickly, though the atmosphere retained its edge.

We watched in silence for some time, taking one more shot for the use of laser lights. It wasn’t until this year’s hosts appeared on screen that they began to spark up.

“So who are they?”

“NEW RULE,” Callum declared, most officially, “Obvious questions asked by Rory get a shot. Any more than that and I'll be out before Italy comes on.” 

“Hey! It’s a fair question!” Rory objected. Callum downed another pink shot. Boo frowned. “Actually, yeah. I know him- that’s the winner from last year, Måns."

“He’s cute.” Rory said, eyeing him up, “not really my type but very cute.”

“True. But I don’t know her. Petra someone. I think she might have been from ABBA. They’re Swedish, right?”

“They are,” I said, “but she couldn’t be one of them. They’re ABBA, like A-B-B-A?” 

"Oh. Right." She slumped back into the couch, pecking at some pretzels, "We just missed that whole opening speech. They just high-fived. I don't know why." She sounded weary. 

"And this", Callum said, reaching for the remote, "Is exactly why I deleted all those old _Community_ episodes."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to end a chapter apparently ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> [or write one]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to do two of the songs per chapter and maybe one one or two for other little important bits. I'll no doubt abandon this a few chapters in but no harm in giving it a go.


End file.
